Phoenix Tears
by phoenix ash
Summary: [completed]post hbp.Darkness falls on the wizarding world. Dumbledore is dead and the fate of the world rests on Harry's shoulders. In his last year in Hogwarts he must find and destroy the remaining horcruxes before its too late.
1. Chapter 1 Fawke's secret

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP.

Category: Action/adventure/romance

_(A.N.) this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This starts out rather fast but I promise that it'll slow down at the burrow._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. I only own the plot. _

Chapter one

Fawkes's secret

In his room, Harry Potter lay in his bed twisting and turning, mumbling things of death and loss. He was having a nightmare. This was not unusual, for Harry had been having the same nightmare night after night; reliving that horrible night.

He remembered flying toward Hogwarts with the headmaster, the dark mark looming high above the astronomy tower. Upon reaching the top they were approached by Draco Malfoy, who was ordered to kill Dumbledore, although Snape had been the bastard who killed him. But worst of all, he remembered Dumbledore's wasted body fall down, down, down………..

Dumbledore was buried on the school grounds by the lake where a great marble casing encompassed his body. Professor McGonagall became headmistress and Malfoy and Snape returned to lord Voldemort's service.

Harry woke up with a jerk and sobbed. This was the first time he had openly mourned for his friend and mentor. He turned his head to the nightstand which held a picture of Ginny and his troubled mind soothed. Last year for awhile she and Harry were together. But when Dumbledore died he broke up with her to save her. She was kind about it but he could tell that she was hurting inside. He needed to make her understand that he cared about her so much and that Voldemort could use that to his advantage and hurt her. Even now, towards the end of July he still missed her.

He had gotten a letter the other day from Hogwarts, confirming that it was not going to shut down. Usually, this would have lifted Harry's spirits at the prospect of going back to his real home, but last year he had vowed to find the four horcruxes that stored a part of voldemort's soul, even if that meant not going back to Hogwarts.

It was now 7 am so Harry decided to get up. As he was putting on his trousers, Hedwig flew in with a note attached to her leg. He took it and read.

Dear Harry,

Guess what? Mum has agreed to have you stay at the burrow for the rest of the summer. We'll pick you up on Thursday at noon. See you then,

Ron

Harry scribbled a short letter confirming that he was looking forward to it, tied it to Hedwig and she flew off into the sunrise. He didn't bother to pack; instead he started to read some books he had Kreacher fetch from Grimwald place, now reinstated order of the phoenix headquarters. He had already been through half of the books, looking for anything that referred to the necklace or any of the other four horcruxes.

He opened his notebook and started taking notes. If one were to look in this notebook he or she would find a mixture of spells, made by either Harry himself or the half-blood prince, who turned out to unfortunately be Snape. They would also find several doodles and drawings of Ginny, and notes on the whereabouts of the horcruxes and what they may be.

Harry was reading _the history and myth of hufflepuff,_ when he stumbled upon something:

_One of the most well known relics was the cup of hufflepuff. Known to have great healing powers, it is relatively known as the Holy Grail. It has said to be the work of he-who-must-not-be-named, it is also believed that he harnessed the secret power then hid it for disposal. To this day it has not been found but it is rumored that it lies somewhere in the United Kingdom or Ireland however that can not be confirmed._

A feeling of accomplishment filled Harry. Now he knew where to start. He scribbled something down in his notebook, and then called "Kreacher!"

There was a loud pop and Kreacher appeared. "Master called?"

"I need you to bring over anything from the library at Grimwald place pertaining to the Holy Grail, United Kingdom, and Ireland."

"Yes master." then he mumbled "Ungrateful mudblood lover. If only my mistress knew that the blood traitor was letting werewolves and mudbloods into her house….."

At this point Harry yelled "Now, Kreacher!" with a pop, the old elf vanished. He sighed and started to pack his robes and schoolbooks into his trunk. Kreacher returned and set several volumes on his desk before vanishing again. Harry was about to read _the Holy Grail: fact and fiction,_ there was a loud crash and uncle Vernon yelled, "Boy! Get down here!"

Harry obliged and walked into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Dursley where staring at a beautiful gold and scarlet bird.

"Fawkes!"

"_It is I."_ the great bird said

"You can talk?" Harry asked.

"_You may not know it, but you are an amazing linguist since you have discovered that you are a parsletounge. It is easier to talk now because I am now yours." Fawkes replied._

"What?" he inquired.

"Boy what is another bloody pigeon doing in my house?" Uncle Vernon shouted at him.

"He's mine." Harry said, stroking Fawkes's soft, shiny feathers. Uncle Vernon turned purple. "Oh, you don't say?" Harry was having a bad feeling about this.

"We have put up with your freakish ways for fifteen years, boy." He began, turning more purple by the second. "I will not tolerate another bloody bird in this house!"

"_I will flame travel up to your room." Fawkes told Harry._

"Okay" he said. "Fine uncle Vernon, I'll just be in my room" and before Mr. Dursley could say anymore, Fawkes was gone and Harry had disappeared into his room.

When Harry got up to his room Fawkes was perched on Hedwig's perch.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Harry asked, rather confused.

"_In the event that Dumbledore perished, I would_ _go to the next descendant in the Gryffindor line." _

"Are you saying that the Potters and Dumbledore's are related to Godric Gryffindor?"

"_Dumbledore was your great grandfather's 3rd cousin. And yes, you're related to the great Gryffindor." _ The phoenix replied.

"I see." Harry said. "Do you still miss him?"

Fawkes started to sing a shrill song of lament that was both inspiring and mournful. Then he started singing of rebirth and joy. Harry started to read _The Holy Grail: fact and fiction. _He read about how Hufflepuff had created the cup and its history until he found a detailed account of a muggle expedition in Wales, detailing some sort of map and symbols on a tablet that could not be translated and that it now rested in the Wales museum. Then an idea that was so unlike a Gryffindor formed in Harry's head.

"Fawkes is it possible to flame travel to a Muggle Museum and get back to the point of origin without muggle detection?"

"_It is possible, why?" _ Fawkes replied.

"I need to borrow a muggle artifact that may or may not hold the key to finding a horcrux." He said. "I'll tell you more later. I have been working all night and I'm tired."

Fawkes started to hum a Phoenix song that was, like the rest, beautiful. Harry's eyes got heavier and heavier until he fell into the first dreamless sleep in ages.

_Well that's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Please r&r and be brutally honest. I'd love to her any comments good/bad. _


	2. Chapter 2 return to the Burrow

**Phoenix Tears**

By phoenix ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP.

Category: action/adventure/romance

_(A.N.) J.k. Rowling owns all the characters. I only own the plot._

Chapter two

Return to the burrow

Harry woke up late Wednesday evening to the sound of Hedwig hooting at Fawkes. She eyed him warily and then drank thirstily from the water bowl.

"What time is it?" he asked blearily.

"_Nine thirty p.m." _ Fawkes replied happily. Harry stumbled from his desk and put on his invisibility cloak and grabbed Fawkes's tail.

"Please take me to the Wales museum." He said. Fawkes gave a small chirp. He was engulfed in flames and Harry and Fawkes disappeared.

They reappeared in the museum right inside the entrance. Harry perused the directory for the ancient artifacts exhibit.

Finding what he was looking for, he ran quickly and quietly to the exhibit and started to search for the tablet. He found Welsh artifacts varying from bowls with pictures to replicas of columns from an ancient civilization. He finally found what he was looking for. A tablet, about two feet long and one foot wide lay inside a glass case, clearly heavily secured.

"Fawkes, could you flame travel the tablet out of the case?"

"_I suppose I could. I'll transport it to your room"_ Fawkes replied. He stretched out his wings and was engulfed in flames for a second time and both he and the tablet disappeared.

Several minutes passed by until Fawkes reappeared.

"_Come on."_ He said. Harry grabbed his tail and they were gone.

Once they got back to Harry's room, the first thing Harry did was study the tablet. It looked like it was written in runic and the map portion looked old and confusing with distorted lines and smeared paint. He tucked it in his school bag.

"_What now?"_ Fawkes asked, tiredly.

"Seeing that I can't make heads or tails of runic writing, I'll ask Hermione to translate for me when we see her at the burrow. Until then I need to pack provisions for our journey to Wales." At this point Fawkes choked on some birdseed he'd discovered in one of Harry's dressers.

"_Wales?"_

"Well how do you expect us to track down the cup then?"

"_What about school?"_

"We'll do it before school, at night sometime in August and return before September first, hopefully by then we will have destroyed at least one horcrux." Harry replied.

"_I assume that there will be more then just the two of us?" _Fawkes asked worriedly.

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny will accompany us if they want to."

"I see." The bird went back to eating while Harry started to rummage through his trunk for useful things. He decided to pack a journal and some ink to record their journey. He also packed his invisibility cloak, some books from Grimwald place and other items of use.

He fingered the fake horcrux necklace that he now wore around his neck, a reminder of the past. It had become a sort of an amulet for him. He had still not discovered the secret of R.A.B. which had leered into his dreams from the darkest corners of his mind.

By the time he finished packing, it was ten thirty. He sat back in his desk and began to research locations from the king Arthur stories to real locations. Eventually he fell asleep, using his books as a pillow.

Sometime later in the night he was woken when Fawkes chirped a warning. "Wassup?"

"School Bag." Fawkes said. Harry swiveled around and saw that his bag was glowing green and it was floating in mid air. He got up and seized it and took out the tablet. It moved out of the moonlight and it returned to normal. Harry moved the tablet back in the light and the map and letters shifted and a pentagram appeared in the center of the artifact and the letters positioned themselves around it.

"Fawkes, have you seen anything this beautiful before?" he asked, fascinated.

"_It does hold powerful magic, obviously." _ Fawkes replied, peering at the pentagram. _"I've seen that symbol before in the muggle world, but I never have seen this used in the wizarding world."_

Harry got out some parchment and some ink and quickly copied the formation of the letters and symbols.

"Fawkes I'd appreciate it if you'd not wake me again because I need to get up before noon so I can pack the rest of my things because the Weasley's are picking me up. "

"_fine." _

Harry climbed into his bed and fell asleep within minutes.

He woke up at exactly eleven, giving him enough time to get his things together. At exactly noon the doorbell rang. Harry froze in horror; he had forgotten to tell the Dursleys that the Weasley's were picking him up. "Damn!" he muttered as he flew down the stairs to find, to late, that Mr. Dursley had opened the door.

"You!" he shouted at Mr. Weasley.

"Um yes, we're here to pick up Harry." Said Mr. Weasley. Ron came in and walked toward him.

"Good to see you Harry." He said.

"Hey mate." He replied. "Could you help me with my stuff?" Ron sensed that Harry wanted to tell him something.

"Ok." He said. They went up to his room and Ron gasped at seeing Fawkes.

"Where'd you get him?"

"Fawkes came to me. Apparently I can talk to him but that's not why I wanted to talk to you." Harry replied. "I've found out that one of the horcruxes is in Wales."

"Do you know a specific location?" Ron asked, anxiously.

"Well, not exactly." He took out the tablet. "This might tell us where Hufflepuff's cup is, but we need Hermione to translate. Although, last night in the moonlight, it changed into this." He showed Ron the sketch.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley called. "Come on."

"I'll tell you more at the burrow." Harry said. They gathered his trunk and walked downstairs. They left number four privet drive silently.

"We'll be apparating. Harry, you'll have to side-apparate because we'll be appearing in town." Harry took Ron's arm and they disappeared with a small 'pop!'

The village of Ottery ST. Chappole was marvelous. As they made their way up to the Burrow, Harry noticed that the town was rather large.

As they entered the house they heard shrieks of 'Harry!' and two girls flew down the stairs and engulfed him in hugs.

"Glad I'm loved so much." He muttered. Hermione pulled away and went to Ron.

Ginny pulled out of the embrace and kissed him. He was surprised when he kissed her back. He finally got a grip when they heard two chuckles from the stairs.

"Ah, our little baby sis is in love." Fred and George said together. Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Gin, I'm sorry, I-"

"I kind of forgot too." Ginny said, still crimson.

Harry sensed that there was more to this then Ginny was admitting, but he decided not to pursue the matter.

"Harry, mate, can we talk?" George asked. Harry nodded and followed the twins to their room.

"Harry, what was that?" Fred asked, a little too calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that kiss. It's big news around here that you broke our dear little sister's heart."

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"When Ginny got home from the train station, she shut herself in her room for days and cried because you dumped her," George said

"So in the interest of our little sister we'll give you one chance to explain yourself before we decide your fate." Fred finished.

"You wouldn't understand." Harry replied, fighting back the rage and guilt pouring through his veins.

"Try us."

"Everyone I love dies!" he shouted, "My parents, Sirius, DUMBLEDORE! WHO's NEXT? RON, HERMIONE, "his voice broke, "Ginny?" he almost whispered.

"So you broke her heart to protect her?" Fred asked. Harry nodded

"If Voldemort can have Dumbledore killed, then he could surely kill Ginny. I broke up with her because I can't let her die."

"You still love her, don't you?" George asked.

"Yes, swear to me that you won't tell anyone of this conversation."

"We swear." They said.

"Well I guess that explains your question."

"You can go now." Fred said. Harry nodded and got up.

He got up and went to Ron's room. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the two beds waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Fred and George wanted to talk about business stuff." He lied. "I have to tell Hermione and Ginny something. Do you remember the horcruxes?" Both girls nodded. "Well I've tracked one down to somewhere in Wales." They gasped, "but I think this," he took out the tablet," holds the key to its exact location, but it's written in runic, so Hermione, I was wondering if you could translate it for us."

Hermione nodded. "I'll do my best."

"There's something else. In the moonlight, it changes."

"I've never heard of a magical artifact that does that." Hermione said.

"Neither have I." Harry replied. "Once we know the location, we need to get there somehow and destroy it. Hermione, do you think you could translate enough to get underway and return before school?"

"I think so, but the inscribing on the moonlight version," she pointed to Harry's sketch, "is like nothing I've ever seen. That could take months. I'll get started right away."

"Here, take these books." He said, handing her several tomes on rune translation.

While Hermione worked, Harry spoke with Ron about packing provisions.

"We'll need blankets and food, depending on how long it'll take us to get there, do the deed, and get back."

"Do you think Hermione could make a portkey?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure she can, knowing Hermione."

Just then, George called, "Mum said dinner's ready!"

"You guys go on, I'll be there in a sec." Hermione said to them.

They bounded down to the kitchen where the smell of Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking.

"Where's Hermione dear?" she asked Ron.

"She'll be down in a bit,"

Harry found himself seated across from Ginny. All through dinner, he chanced glances at her, memorizing every detail of her angelic face.

Soon, dinner was over and they went up to Ron's room to find that Hermione was still working.

"Is it already after dinner?"

"Yeah." Ron told her.

"I just got so into this translation that I forgot about dinner. Well, night." She took the tablet and the books and she and Ginny walked off to their room.

Still sleep deprived, Harry had no trouble falling asleep that night.

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 lonely

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

_A.N. I do not own any of the characters_

Chapter Three

Lonely

"Well what are we going to do?" Fred asked.

"From what you two told us, we need to figure out how to get them together." Ron said.

"Where is Harry by the way?" George asked Ron.

"He's uh taking care of something in my bedroom."

"I see."

Just then a golden phoenix feather appeared on the coffee table.

"He's coming; we'll meet in our room in ten minutes." Fred said. The three Weasley boys adjourned their meeting and scattered around the house as Harry came down the stairs. For the past two days, Ginny had been avoiding him and he wondered exactly what she had told Hermione because she spent most of her time translating in Ginny's room. He had been reading up on King Arthur stories because he had a strange feeling that it would somehow help.

He got down into the Kitchen and found Ron, Fred, and George sitting at the table looking very innocent.

"What'd you do this time?" Harry asked them, amusingly.

"Nothing!" they said together.

"Want to play Quiddicth?" Fred asked.

"Two on two Quiddicth?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we can have one chaser and one keeper. First one to get to five hundred wins." George explained.

Fine. I'm with Ron then."

Ginny looked sadly out of the window.

"I feel so lonely." She said.

"Well don't we all." Hermione replied

"I hate him."

"No you don't. You kissed him, remember?"

"I forgot the circumstances." Ginny replied. "Besides, its not like I miss him."

"You do."

"How do you know? You've been laboring over that translation."

"I'm multi-task."

"So what if I miss him, he doesn't miss me."

"You've been barely in contact, how would you know? Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? At mealtimes he looks like he's bursting with love." Hermione said.

"I still don't believe you."

"Fine."

"You like my brother, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked, looking up from her translation, her face turning red.

"Well, it's obvious that he's crazy over you, what with that Lavender thing."

Hermione remained silent. Ginny went to watching the Quidditch match on the field. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied, going back to translating.

"I think you should tell him at the winter ball."

"There's going to be a ball?"

"Of course. There's going to be one at the end of the year just for seventh years and their dates."

"I've got it!"

"Got What?"

"The first version of the translation."

Ginny moved over to Hermione. "What language is that?"

"It's the language representing the runic letters."

"I see. Tell me when it's in English." Ginny said and turned back to the window.

I know this was short, but I decided to do something fun. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 birthday surprises

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

A.N. Again, I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter Four

Birthday Surprises

On his birthday, Harry got up to the sun shining through the curtains. He got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Morning mum." He replied, sitting at the table and helping himself to some eggs.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, halfway through his meal

"You just called mum 'mum'." Ron told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't mean to offend you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"No need to worry, dear, you can call me whatever you'd like." Mrs. Weasley replied, teary eyed.

"I'd like that mom."

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley sent Fred, George, and Harry to fetch some potion supplies from the apothecary while she, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione decorated for his surprise birthday party.

"Ginny dear, will you hand me the other end of that banner?"

"Sure mom." She handed her the banner. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey. What's on your mind?"

"What do you do if you like someone and he liked you and you become a couple but he dumps you for absolutely no reason whatsoever?" Ginny asked.

"Oh honey, this is about Harry isn't it?" she nodded. "Ginny, Harry is a special case. In his view, dating you would put you in severe risk."

"I still don't understand."

"Neither of us does. Now let's set up the party."

"-and finally, a couple of eye of newts." Harry read from the list. George got the last item and paid for the ingredients.

"Ready to go home?" Fred asked. Harry nodded and they disapparated with a 'pop!' They apparated into town unnoticed.

When they got home it was quiet. He entered the dark living room and was startled when the light came on to reveal the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, and all his friends shouting "Surprise!"

"This is for me?" he asked, too grateful for words.

"Yes mate this party is all yours." Ron replied, clapping him on the back. "So what do ya think?"

Harry looked around. "I think it's time to party!" He waved his wand and the Wizarding Wireless Network turned on and he grabbed Luna and went into a complex swing dance and soon everyone followed.

Seeing him being so happy made Ginny feel proud of her contribution. She was still quite distressed over what he had done, but today was his special day so she was going to play happy girl for the day.

She came up to him and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday." She said coyly and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"Your attention please." Ron said happily. "It is a Weasley tradition on his seventeenth birthday that he drinks his first bottle of Firewiskey." He held up a bottle of Firewiskey and the crowd cheered.

Harry took a glass and Ron filled it. He looked into its murky interior and downed it in one gulp.

"Ugh, I hate this." He said. "Fill me up." Everyone laughed and the party continued.

What surprised Ginny the most was that Harry had drunk half of the bottle and was still somewhat sober. He was dancing with Parvati as if he didn't drink almost half of the most alcoholic drink in the wizarding world.

On the W.W.N., one of the announcers said, "Today everyone at the studio would like to wish Mr. Harry Potter a happy seventeenth birthday. Mr. Potter, this one's for you." Then the song 'Immortal' by the Weird Sisters sounded on the radio. Harry laughed then started to dance.

Soon the guests urged Harry to open his presents. Everyone gave him a gift and one by one he opened them. He got several Defensive spell books ("are you trying to hint that we start the D.A. again?" He laughed) and Hermione gave him a splendid book entitled, "The physiology of the Phoenix and its Magical properties". Ron gave him a quidditch manual for Captains. Soon Lupin came up and said.

"Harry, Sirius wanted you to have this on your seventeenth birthday." He handed him a small envelope. He opened it and found a letter and a tear drop pendant on a gold chain. He read the letter

Harry,

Congratulations on your special day. James gave this to me shortly before he died. It is a Phoenix Tear captured in the essence of a metal unknown to wizards; it was your fathers and a symbol of the marauders. I now pass it on to you. Happy birthday,

Sirius

Harry's eyes watered and he examined the tear. It was a beautiful mixture of gold and red. In the center was an imprint of a Red jeweled Phoenix with emerald eyes being engulfed in blue fire.

"Wow." He said and put it on. Suddenly Fawkes appeared holding a package.

"Where've you been?" he asked

"_Hogwarts. This is for you." _

Harry unwrapped it and found two things, a pensive and a book. Tacked on the pensive was a note

Harry,

It is about time that you have this. Enclosed in this note are instructions on how to use the pensive. The book was written by me, enjoy it. Happy birthday,

Albus Dumbledore

"How is that possible?" Ginny asked.

"He might've done this before he died." Harry said. He picked up the book, which was leather bound. Engraved in gold lettering he read the title aloud.

"The Phoenix Lament by Albus Dumbledore."

"He wrote a book?" Ron asked, astounded.

"Apparently so." Harry noticed that everyone was silent. "Well that's it for presents, let's party!"

The wildness started up again and Hermione found her way to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fawkes.

"I did it!" she said excitedly, "The translation, I mean."

"Well let's hear it." Harry replied.

"Come on."

They climbed the stairs and went into Ron's room.

"I think it's a riddle." She said. "I've only managed to translate the daylight text so far. Here goes, 'Be where treasure seeker, for what you seek is guarded most preciously, the one who is faithful to his master is rewarded in silver. Be where, the rat hides everywhere, for he guards the secret.'"

Everyone looked puzzled except for Harry. His eyes darted at the paper Hermione read off of and said only one word.

"Wormtail."

Here it is the first cliff hanger of the story. The title of Dumbledore's book was inspired by the chapter 'The phoenix lament' in HBP. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 revelations

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

A.N. I do not own the characters

Chapter Five

Revelations

"Wormtail."

"What?"

"That's the answer, Wormtail."

"You mean Peter?" Ginny asked. "How is that possible? This is hundreds of years old."

"Are you sure that it's Wormtail? And exactly what does Wormtail know?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know!" Harry yelled. "I think he knows where the cup is hidden."

"Well what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We can't do anything yet, we don't know how to get to him."

"Wait a sec," Hermione said, "look at this." She pointed at a symbol on the sketch Harry had given her.

"This is a symbol for book." She pointed to another symbol. "And this is a symbol for raven. Book of Ravenclaw."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know."

"We should get back downstairs." Ginny said worriedly. "We can solve this later."

The rest of the party was great and by the time it was over, Harry was so drunk that he could barely stand.

"Harry, I think it's time for bed." Ron said after Harry had finished his third bottle.

"whatime tis' it?" He asked, words slurring.

"eleven-thirty."

"Gin, is tha' you?"

"It's Ron."

"Oh, your sister is sexy." Ron choked on his Ginger ale.

"What!"

"Your lil' sis is sexy."

"I think you've had enough Firewiskey."

Harry summoned his fourth bottle and took a long swig.

"And her butt is something else." Ron's ears turned pink.

"Harry, we shouldn't talk about this. Come on."

Harry stood up, swayed, and fell to the floor. Ron helped him up and they went up to bed

Harry woke up with a gigantic headache. He stumbled out of bed and found his way downstairs for breakfast.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I have a headache the size of Ireland." He replied. Mrs. Weasley gave him a potion. He drunk it and immediately felt relieved. Hermione came down the stairs.

"Harry, we need to talk." She whispered. She led him upstairs to her room and met Ron and Ginny.

"I can read some of this writing." She said. "This is secret and this is hollow." She pointed to the symbols as she said them. "This is, oh my…." Her eyes rolled up and she fell into Ron's arms.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Ginny get mum!" Harry yelled. She nodded and ran out of the room.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Her brown eyes turned white and she started to writhe and scream in different languages.

Mrs. Weasley ran in with a sedative potion and once it got down her throat, she fell silent.

"We need to get her to ST. Mungo's!" Mrs. Weasley said, urgently.

Ron picked up the lifeless form of Hermione Granger and ran to the fireplace.

Harry waited in the waiting room with the Weasleys and the Grangers. The Healer came out to meet them.

"How is she?" Mr. Granger asked.

"She's sleeping." The healer said. "But her eyes are still white. We did a biospell on her brain. Something is being uploaded into her mind."

All jaws dropped.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Someone or something is planting information into her mind."

"Can we see her?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

Everyone filed in and crowded around her bed.

"Come on 'mione." Harry said. Ron held her hand. Her eyes snapped open and turned red.

"Terra keta utal." She said, and then she turned to Harry. "Freka de ono, Potter." Her eyes shut and she fell limp.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said. Hermione screamed and sat up.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"Hermione what happened?"

"The tablet. The being. I can read the writing on it. We need to hurry; it says where the horcruxes are." She said deleriously

"What's this about a being?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Mom, in a few days, it'll take control of my body, after that, I don't know." She said, teary eyed. She wiped them dry, and then said bravely. "Let's go. We have Horcruxes to find."

After they got back to the house, Hermione went straight to the tablet sketch and read it.

"The book of Ravenclaw is in Dublin, Ireland."

"That's it? It can't be that easy. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Lovely." Harry muttered.

"You know, Harry, you don't have to go."

"Wait a sec." Harry said. "Damn! I have the apparition test in two weeks!"

"We can go before that."

"Fine, but we're doing it in the daytime."

Hermione went blank then screamed, "Freka de ono, Potter! Tekna fruka."

"Didn't we just go through this?" Ron asked. Hermione went back to herself and sighed.

"What about Wormtail?" Harry asked. "We can't just dismiss that he knows where the cup is and what about R.A.B.?"

"I can get to Wormtail." Hermione said after awhile.

"One thing at a time."

"NO! We need to do this now!" Hermione shouted.

"You need rest, come on." Ginny reassured her. Harry and Ron scampered to their rooms, all too happy to talk about this later.

I hope you enjoyed it


	6. Chapter 6 the showdown

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

A.N. I do not own the characters.

Chapter Six

The Showdown

Breakfast was a quiet affair the next day. Hermione was not present. Ginny came down the stairs.

"She's been shouting at me all night and morning." She said to Ron and Harry.

"Well what do we do?"

"We need to go to Dublin."

"Did you just say that we should go to Dublin?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Nothing else will calm her down." She replied crisply.

"I don't understand. Why is she so unstable?" Ron questioned.

"I have no clue." Ginny sighed. "All I know is that she's getting worse. This morning she was cussing at me in some sort of language. At least, I think she was."

"So that's it then? Just go prancing into Dublin without a clue where to look!"

"Hermione's positive she knows where it is exactly."

"We'll do it tonight then." Harry said simply.

"We need to do a lot of stuff then." Ginny replied. "We need to pack and several other things." She looked at the boys. "Well, get started."

Soon, night came and the Weasley household became silent, except for four teenagers.

"Ready?" Harry whispered to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny as he set a letter on the table. They nodded and Hermione grabbed them and they disappeared.

They appeared in a dark cave.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"This is familiar." Harry said and circled the cavern. "This looks like the cave that we found the fake Horcrux."

"Now what? There's no door." Ginny watched Harry study the walls.

"Ah ha." Harry shouted. He withdrew Dumbledore's bloodstained dagger and cut his palm. He waved his palm and blood spattered the floor and wall. The familiar archway that Harry ha seen once before unveiled itself.

"Follow me."

He led them to the black lake.

"Don't fall in the lake."

"Harry, what is this place?"

"I do not know its name but professor Dumbledore and I have been in a place identical to this one."

"Oh this is pointless," Hermione scoffed, "Accio horcrux!"

"NO!" Harry shouted. Echoes of no's seemed to reverberate against every wall. Something came out of the water and plunge back into its murky depths.

"Don't do that again!" he snapped. Ginny screamed.

"There are _people _in the water!"

"Inferi."

They followed him to a certain point. Harry groped the air until he clamped down on the chain. He surfaced the boat.

"Hop on."

They climbed aboard and the boat took them away.

"If the Inferi attack, they hate fire."

As they got nearer to the familiar green haze, they realized something.

They were no alone.

Mr. Weasley was awoken in the morning by a scream. He stumbled out of bed and ran downstairs, joining Fred and George and they all burst into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was staring at a letter, pale.

"What?"

Mrs. Weasley handed them the letter.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have gone with me to get something. We'll be back later.

"Oh, my god." George shouted, "They've eloped!"

"No they haven't." Mr. Weasley said.

"How would you know?"

"Because I sent an order member to follow them."

The boat touched the stone and they got off and drew their wands.

"You." Harry snarled.

"Me." Peter Pettigrew spat. He was now thin and tall in a black cloak. He drew his wand. "If you even touch that Horcrux, this cavern will blow into a million pieces."

Hermione's eyes glowed blue and with a wave of her hand, Wormtail's wand flew away from him and landed in the basin. Wormtail withdrew a sword out of his cloak and Hermione did the same.

They circled each other until Hermione lunged at him. The swords met with a metallic clang that echoed around the cavern like a scream.

Then the action started. The enemies flew into a complicated fight with plenty of twists and swirls and clangs, like a dance of death.

Harry noticed Tonks on the edge of the bank.

"Tonks! Go to the burrow and tell them we will have wounded!"

She nodded and ran back down the archway.

Hermione ducked as he swung his sword around. She spun to avoid a blow but Wormtail plunge his sword into Hermione's stomach. She screamed and stuck a dagger in his arm.

He hissed in pain. "I will kill you potter!" and he was gone. They rushed to Hermione but found her wound healed.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"Now I drink that." Harry said, pointing to the greenish liquid in the basin. "Whatever you do, make sure I drink this, even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?" they nodded.

He took the cup lying next to the basin, filled it, and drunk it. Images started to form in his head. He saw Ginny being tortured, screaming his name.

"No, no. make it stop."

"Here, Harry, this will make everything all right."

He drunk another cup and saw Ron being whipped.

The third was Hermione dead

The fourth was Fred all bloodied and barely alive.

By the fifth, he was crying uncontrollably.

It went on until the basin was dry and he returned to normal.

"When we take the horcrux, we need to apparate to town."

He took the book and they apparated into town and ran home.

"We're home!" Harry called. They ran up to Ron's room before the rest of the weasleys could confront them.

"Ok, we need to do this fast." Harry said. He drew the dagger and stabbed the book. A shockwave went up his arm and it threw him against the wall. Pain ebbed from his hand and he fell unconscious.

I hoped you enjoyed it. Just to tell you, we have not seen the last of Wormtail. Thank you. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7 the book of ravenclaw

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

A.N. I do not own the characters. I wish J.k Rowling, and Harry a happy birthday.

Chapter Seven

The book of Ravenclaw

The first thing Harry remembered was the pain. He was swimming just out of reach of consciousness. The memories came flooding back to him and he screamed

"NO!" he flew up and realized he was in ST.Mungos.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear. It's okay. Where did you guys go?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I promised Dumbledore."

"Honey, Dumbledore's dead."

"His word speaks through the grave. How long have I been out?"

"Five days."

"Am I injured?"

You're fine, except for your right hand. It's seems that its ten times more powerful then originally, but it looks," she trailed off.

Harry undid the dressing of his hand. It was all burnt and charred. Scars were everywhere. He curled his hand into a fist and felt power course through him.

He punched the wall and it almost shattered.

"Oops."

"Harry!" he heard someone say. He turned around to see a glimpse of Ginny before she flew into his arms.

"Hey mate." Ron said, clapping him on the back. Hermione hugged him as well. As soon as Mrs. Weasley left them alone he asked, "Did it work?"

"We think so. Mum is furious though."

"We got you something." Ginny cut in. She handed him a black glove. On the back of the hand was a silver outline of a phoenix.

"Thanks." He said and put it on over his damaged hand.

"It's built to withstand mass amounts of pressure." Hermione explained. I used a calteca that I got from a book I read."

"She's getting worse." Ginny whispered. "She's been saying words like that with normal sentences."

"I see. When can I return to the burrow?"

"Today, in fact. They just need to examine you before they discharge you."

"OK. Well, I'll see you guys soon then."

"Remember, your apparition test is on the eighth."

Once back at the burrow, Harry immediately checked the book. It was still lying in the middle of the floor in Ron's room. He opened it and observed that the dagger had penetrated the entire book.

He flipped through it and found it full of spells and their definitions. He took it to

Ron's room and went to bed.

On August eighth, Harry woke up bright and early. He came downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast.

"Morning Dear." She said. "Arthur is bringing you to the test center in a few minutes."

Harry sat down and nibbled on some toast.

"Morning Molly." Mr. Weasley declared as he came into the kitchen.

"Morning Arthur."

"Ready to go, Harry?"

"Yep."

He stood up, made sure his glove was on, and followed Mr. Weasley to the fireplace. They both stepped into the hearth. Mr. Weasley took some floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic!" and they were gone, careening in fireplaces.

They took the elevator to the apparition test center on the sixth level. Harry found himself sitting in a white waiting room.

"Potter, Harry." A man called. He got up and followed him to a room so vast that he couldn't see the end.

"This room can simulate any climate ever imaginable." The side of the room turned dark and it rained.

"On the other side of the room is the great hall of Hogwarts. Go there."

Harry concentrated on the great hall and with a pop, he appeared in the simulated hall.

"Good." Said another man. He marked something on his clipboard.

"Now, we have a sister facility not to far away. Go there and come back." The man apparated and Harry followed.

The facility looked the same except for it was white, not grey.

"Now go back."

He did so and appeared in the test center.

"You pass." The man drowned. He followed him to the waiting room where he handed him a license.

He walked over to Mr. Weasley.

"I passed."

"That was quick."

"Yeah, I guess."

They apparated back to the burrow.

"So, did you pass?" Ginny asked when he walked into the kitchen. He showed her his license.

"Ooh, Harry!" she hugged him.

He found himself thinking of what to get Ginny, her birthday was on the eleventh. He decided to ask Ron.

"Ron."

"Yeah, mate?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some suggestions on what to give Ginny?" he asked.

"She's been really wanting something…"

"What?"

"You."

Next chapter we see some fluff between Harry/ Ginny. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8 Harry's gift

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A.N. you people asked for it. Here's some H/G.

Chapter Eight

Harry's Gift

August eleventh came quickly and Harry went over his plan with Ron.

"So what? I just tell her? Interesting conversation. 'Here's your gift Ginny, oh, and by the way, I love you.'"

"Well, not like that."

"I'm just going to do it." Harry picked up Ginny's present and walked downstairs. He found Ginny coming out of her room.

"Ginny!" she turned around.

"Oh hi Harry."

"Um…. I just wanted to… Happy birthday." He handed her his gift. She took it and opened the box.

"Oh!" She withdrew a Crystal Necklace.

"I found it in my vault."

Gin-"

"Harry-"

"Ginny, I-"

"Harry-"

"I'm sorry about last year, I" he was cut off when she kissed him.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you to."

They kissed again, this time longer.

"Are you sure they didn't elope that day Fred?"

"I dunno George, unless," he paused. "They've made up!"

Harry and Ginny quickly broke apart, both blushing.

"Shut it, you two." Ginny said.

"Come on Fred, we've got mischief to manage." They went down to the kitchen. Taking her hand, Harry walked her to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday love." Mrs. Weasley said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Mum." She pulled away,

"You know mum, she has someone else to give her kisses." Fred snickered.

"What?" Molly turned to her daughter. "What does he mean dear?"

"W-well you see, Harry and I are….well-"

"Virginia Molly Weasley! I hope to Merlin himself that you are not going to tell me that you and Harry have been…messing around!" they flushed.

"No mum! Harry and I got back together and we just kissed."

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you both!" she hugged them. "Now let's get back to work. Bill and Charlie are going to be here soon."

"Harry, let's talk." The twins motioned to the door that led to the garden. He followed them.

"Harry, we're happy for you but if you hurt her, we'll kill you and skin you alive."

"Okay."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And we don't want to hear anything that goes on…..okay?" Harry felt uncomfortably hot.

"Okay."

"Good, now that that's been taken care of, let's get back inside."

Ginny wore her necklace on all through the family party and dinner. As he went to bed, Harry noticed that the door opened and closed of its own accord. He gasped as Ginny pulled off the invisibility cloak dressed in only a long sweatshirt.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I was lonely." She climbed into bed and snuggled against him.

"What about your mum?"

"Hang mum. I want to be in your arms." She replied.

He kissed her and immediately felt at home when he held her, touched her, kissed her.

She tugged at his nightshirt.

"Ginny, stop."

"Sorry."

"I'm not ready, we're not ready."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Is it ready, Wormtail?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, Fail me again and you will not live to see another day."

"Yes master." He handed him the chalice.

Voldemort took it and downed it. Throwing the cup aside, he shouted into the pool before him.

"Frigma ares fyre! Let evil come! Let it consume me! Let immortality be restored to its rightful owner!"

The pool turned to blood as he descended into it. Screams of terror filled the air as a dark mass swirled above where the Dark lord was engulfed in the pool.

Lord Voldemort stepped out of the pool, eyes glowing red as fresh blood, he breathed a breath that was so inhuman that the death eaters in his inner circle trembled with fright.

Several miles away, Hermione Granger woke up screaminng

Ok, the party for Ginny went fast, but I already did a party scene so that's that.

Next chapter is the Bill/Charlie confrontation with Harry.

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9 dumbledore's army reawakened

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter nine

Dumbledore's Army reawakened

"Harry James Potter!"

That's how Harry started the day.

"I cannot believe you'd do such an irresponsible thing! You only just got back together with my daughter!" Molly Weasley shouted.

"Mum, we didn't _do_ anything!" Ginny retorted.

"_Busted_." Fawkes smirked.

"Shut up."

I don't care! Why did you feel the need to snuggle up with Harry less then a day after you get back together?"

"Because I love him and he loves me!"

Silence.

"Oh, well that fixes everything." Mrs. Weasley said sarcastically.

"Mrs. Weasley-"He was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, we need to-oh" She surveyed Harry in his boxers and Ginny in a sweatshirt.

"What's going on?" of course she already knew.

"Harry and Ginny were found in bed together."

"I see." She raised an eyebrow to Harry. He groaned. He knew that look; she was going to have fun with this.

"So what, exactly were they doing?"

"That I would like to know." Ron growled.

"We were just sleeping, I swear." Harry explained for the seventh time.

"Well that's enough for me." Ron said, getting up from his bed. "Harry's would never lie under his word."

"But-"

"Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Ron, Harry and Ginny." Hermione interjected.

"Fine." Then Molly left.

"What did you want to tell us?" Harry asked curiously. She was pale and shaking. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"No." she reached for the book of Ravenclaw and flipped through it. "Here it is." She mumbled.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Last night I had a sort of vision. "She nodded at Harry. "Just like Harry used to have. Lord Voldemort found a way to be immortal."

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

Tumbleweed flies by.

"You're joking, right?" Harry asked, doubtful.

"No. He drunk something, said a spell, and went into a pool of blood. He emerged and his eyes glowed red. I had a thought that it was in this book, look."

They took it from her and read,

Immortality:

Though this should not be used in any way the process takes two months, as the potion part needs to be brewed in the light of two full moon periods. Note: the bellow will give the drinker immortality for a price. The drinker will be cursed with his or hers most vulnerable weakness.

It then listed the ingredients and instructions.

"It looks like he needs to do one more thing. He needs a soul." Harry said, skimming the text.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"He needs a soul that will give up itself and merge with Voldemort."

"So he'll be part Ghost?"

"Looks like it." Harry replied, "That means he needs to get to a place where he can get a soul." He looked at them.

"The Department of Mysteries." They all said.

"Um, there's more." Hermione said tentatively.

"What?"

"I think he might ask Grindewald, A.K.A Adolf Hitler."

"You mean that muggle crackpot who was focused on exterminating millions? That was Grindelwald?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah." Harry said.

"We need to get there."

"It's only noon, they'll probably come at night."

"We'll need more people though." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"The D.A." Harry murmured.

"Harry, no!"

"That's what we trained them for. Whether you like it or not, we need them."

"Fine." Where are we going to meet them?" She asked.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." He fished out his fake galleon and set the date, time (Twelve-thirty), and place (WWW).

"Let's go." He said, grabbing his wand.

Neville Longbottom was sitting in the garden tending to his own private herb garden. He suddenly felt heat emanating from his pocket where he kept the D.A. fake galleon.

"No." he murmured. He took it out and read the inscribing. "Today, thirty minutes at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

He jumped up, ran into the house, and grabbed his wand.

"Gran, I'm going out." He apparated into Diagon Alley and made his way to the twin's shop.

Meanwhile, Dean was in the middle of snogging Parvati when it happened. He reached into his back pocket and broke off from her and read the numbers.

"Shit! We need to go!"

Seamus Finnegan was in the middle of taking a shower when something flew into the bathroom and hit him on the head. He picked it up and saw it was the Dumbledore's Army galleon. Upon reading it his eyes bulged.

"Aw, bloody hell."

He got out of the shower and ran to his room.

Katie Bell and Lee Jordan were having a peaceful Date when their galleons flew toward them.

"Not possible." She whispered.

"Apparently not." Lee commented. The looked at their coins.

"Let's go."

Dobby was cleaning the kitchen when Kreacher hobbled over.

"My master summons you."

Dobby nodded and was gone with a snap of his fingers.

Harry stood in the center of the shop as people filled in.

"That's the last one, Harry." George shouted over the noise.

"Your attention." The room fell silent.

"I have called you here today because I need you. Before I begin, I must warn you; anyone who is not willing to endanger your homes, family, and your families should go."

Several people left.

"Any of those who will not follow my orders and pledge their lives to the protection of the school and wizarding world should leave."

Only one person left. Of the twenty three members, only eighteen remained.

"Good." He said. "What you are about to hear will not leave this room." They all nodded. "Voldemort has figured out how to become immortal."

The room exploded with chaos.

"Quiet!" the room once again fell silent. "Thank you. He will complete his task tonight unless we stop him. The twins have supplied us with some modified quidditch armor. Meet back here at nine."

Ah I leave you with a cliff of sorts again. I hope you people enjoyed it. Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10 battle in the ministry

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A.N. well here's to you, my wonderful reviewers, especially, Deatheater101. Here marks a turn around in my story.

Chapter Ten

Battle in the Department of Mysteries

The evening of August twelfth came extraordinarily fast. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione flooed into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to find the D.A. already there.

"Harry, mate, come here for a sec." Fred and George beckoned them to the back room. He followed them and found tons and tons of items.

"We've been experimenting since noon and we have some supplies for the D.A." they handed him modified leather Quiddicth armor. On the left breast was written Dumbledore's army in gold.

"The armor resists all minor and moderate spells."

They then handed him a belt.

"We have developed three types of belts. The standard belt comes with one portable swamp, ten WWW detonators, a spare wand, a portkey back here, three knives, basic healer supplies, black powder for quick escapes, a new energy shield that we've invented, and several sabotage devices.

"The Healers belt carries advanced healing supplies, five WWW detonators, a spare wand, a shield device, a portkey, and two knives. The Heavy Hitters belt includes two portable swamps, twenty WWW detonators, a portkey, sabotage devices, three knives, a spare wand, and a shield device."

Harry looked at these things in awe.

"One more thing." They handed him a small gold shield pin. "This allows you to communicate with anyone else who has this. We will have more things as we develop them in this back room."

"Thank you." He put on the armor and belt and put the communicator above the logo on his armor. He stepped outside on the balcony and addressed the crowd.

"Everyone please form a line in front of me." He said. One by one, he readied everyone. He handed everyone a Nimbus two thousand.

"Okay, everyone follow me." He walked outside and they took off, flying toward the ministry. There was a sense of authority in the air with them.

They landed silently.

"We need to go in groups of four. Once your there, wait for me. Neville, Luna, Susan and Justin first."

Once again the Ministry was dark and quiet. They proceeded to the Department of Mysteries and again they where in the circular black room.

"We need to get to the veil." Harry shouted. A door to his right opened.

Almost hesitant, Harry led them into the amphitheater-like room that held the veil. What lay in there shocked them.

Voldemort was already there, along with thirty or so Death eaters.

"Get them!" Voldemort hissed. The entire D.A. stood in formation and withdrew their wands and shields (which was the equivalent of the protego spell).

Instantaneously, spells rained down on them and everyone burst into action. The D.A. rushed forward down the stone steps, shooting a volley of spells at the death eaters.

Over the din, Voldemort shouted, "Tempus Fugit! Beyond time, beyond what is gone, beyond this world I call the spirit of Grindelwald to sacrifice his essence for me, his successor."

The ground shook, but still the two sides fought.

Hermione twirled and sent two men out cold. She drew her knife and thrust it, sending it ten yards into the heart of a death eater fighting Seamus.

Seamus noticed that twenty more death eaters came bounding down the stairs the D.A. had come from. They were surrounded.

"To hell with death." He muttered and sent several spells at the new party, taking down five, one who was sneaking up on Susan Bones.

Susan had her hands full. She had taken a basic healing course, lucky for her. She counter cursed Justin, whose entire body was like jelly. She shot a spell over her shoulder as another wounded soldier came her way. Harry flew by, battling a man whose skin was pale.

Harry was the first one to see it. Voldemort was screaming the chant now and the ground shook fiercely with every word.

"Come to me! Sacrifice your existence to me!" the veil flew wildly and a single soul flew out and dissolved into Voldemort.

"Oh shit."

Voldemort looked at him, his eyes now permanently blood red and orange. His slit like pupils dilated and he hissed.

The battle went from bad to worse. Dumbledore's Army held their ground, but they were out numbered ten to one.

Finally Harry tapped his communicator.

"Everyone retreat to the atrium! Focus all your efforts on breaking a hole in their lines surrounding the Camber! Use all force necessary!"

Ginny flung out a detonator and thrust it into the Death eater's lines. The explosion was awe striking, blowing out a section of the stone benches.

The D.A. retreated into the black circular room, still being bombarded by the death eaters

"We need to get to the elevator!" Harry shouted at the room. Another door opened and the D.A. burst into the corridor, now running to the elevator. Several WWW detonators were thrown behind them, killing several of their pursuers. They finally reached the elevator.

"Not all of us can fit." Harry shouted. "Wounded ones first. Get to the surface!" The elevator lifted the first half of the teens to the atrium.

There was a loud bang and at least seventeen death eaters emerged from the department of mysteries.

Harry pushed the up button fiercely as one member fell down, stiff as a board.

The lift came and they trampled in, Harry uncursing the member. Spells shot at the lift and it cracked the glass.

Once on the atrium they started to pile in the telephone box. More and more death eaters came toward them until they were surrounded. No one had gotten to the telephone booth. They fished out their portkeys and they disappeared to the twin's shop, leaving a very angry dark lord behind.

They came into the shop tired and deposited their items in lockers with their names on it in the back of the store. Thankfully none was permanently hurt.

Harry found Ginny in his bed again that night, much to Ron's grumbles.

"I only want to talk to him!" she protested at her brother.

"And what, shag?" ignoring him, she went to Harry's bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he put his head in his hands.

"I almost sent innocent lives to their deaths, and even worse, my worst enemy becomes immortal. I'm having a fun day indeed." He said coldly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"We weren't organized, we don't have enough people." He replied.

"We can recruit more."

"Yes, but still," He sighed. "Does Hermione still have the tablet?"

"I think so. Why?" She questioned.

"I need to destroy those horcruxes."

"You don't need to do this alone. You have the D.A."

"We need to organize them in groups, each led by one who was at the Department of Mysteries in fifth year. I think Luna's group can be all healers and I'm sure we can-" he was cut off when Ginny kissed him.

"Enough of that now, get some rest. Goodnight." She walked to her room, silent.

"_Does she do that often?"_ Fawkes asked.

"You have no idea." Harry replied. He rolled over and fell asleep.

Little bit of a longer chapter, but more is coming soon. Now marks where I start doing DETAILS! DETAILS! DETAILS! This is what you people want, right?

On the D.A., I loved them from the start, so I decided to have the twins supply them with 'the latest and greatest'. The D.A. has a special role in here too.


	11. Chapter 11 the attack

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter Eleven

The Attack

Breakfast was a subdued affair. Molly Weasley was furious at Harry for him not telling her where they were last night.

An owl, grey as the fog, flew in and dropped several letters from Hogwarts, Ginny's was exceptionally fat. She turned pale then opened hers.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Ron asked, ignoring his letter.

"My O.W.L.'s."

Both Harry and Ron snatched it out of her hands.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

Pass grade Fail grade

Outstanding (O) poor (P)

Exceeds expectations (E) dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) troll (T)

Virginia Molly Weasley has achieved:

Astronomy E

Care of magical creatures A

Charms O

Defense against the dark arts O

Divination T

Herbology O

History of magic P

Potions E

Transfiguration E

"Wow." Harry's eyes bulged. "Congrats, Gin." He opened his letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, third class, Chf. Witch, mugwump, International confed. of wizards.)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We wish to inform you that we have accepted you back to Hogwarts on September the first. This year, we will be taking precautions to secure the school and Hogsmeade. A list of your books is enclosed in the letter.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flittwick

Filius Flittwick

Deputy headmaster

"Interesting." He said, reading the letter. "We need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7, Defense Against the Dark Arts: the auror's guide, and dress robes."

"I suppose that means a trip to Diagon alley." Mrs. Weasley said, offhandedly.

Hermione and Ron were staring at something in their hands.

"I'm Head boy." He said vaguely.

"And I'm head girl." Hermione added. Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"Oh dears, I'm so happy for you!" she hugged them, much to Ron's embarrassment.

"Mum." He pushed away, gently.

"We need to floo Remus about auror guard."

"That really isn't necessary." Harry told her, finishing his eggs.

"Why is that?"

"I've got it covered."

"But, but, there was reports that there might be an attack on Diagon alley."

"Oh, well then, I suggest that you floo Lupin." He got up and went upstairs to Ron's room and found the communicator.

"Potter to any D.A. member who can hear me."

"Seamus here."

"Neville here."

"Good. There are reports that there might be an attack on Diagon alley this afternoon, I want as many members there as possible. No armor, just bring your wands. Pass it on."

"Gocha. Seamus out."

"understood. Neville out."

Harry sighed and put the communicator in his pocket. He went downstairs and found Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks and Moody along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Ready?" Mad-eye asked, his magical eye focused on Harry's pocket.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Their first stop was Gringots. Harry withdrew a hefty amount of money. They walked out of the bank and stopped at Flourish and Blotts.

While he looked around, Harry spotted several books on self protection. He looked at a few in the dim light of the shabby shop.

"Harry! Come on, we're going to Madam Malkim's Robes." Hermione called to him. He paid for the books he needed and followed them to the Robe shop.

"Oh, look!" Hermione pointed at the shop display, which held the most beautiful dress he had seen.

Upon entering, the girls browsed the racks for robes while he sat and watched them try them on.

"Harry, dear, what are we to do about your dress robes?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"That's alright Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."

The girls paid for their robes and they left the shop, intent on getting some food at the Leaky Cauldron.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion near knockturn alley and several Death eaters came out.

"Neville to Harry."

"Harry here."

"The death eaters have set fire to a shop."

"Send everyone to protect the citizens."

The four ran to the explosion. Fifty death eaters rushed toward them. Joined by everyone in the D.A. they fought for the second time, wands moving faster then the eye could see.

They fought along side aurors and other witches and wizards, some students, some shopkeepers.

Harry ducked a nasty hex and punched a man in the head with his gloved hand, shattering his skull and neck.

Ron joined him and they fought off the intruders back to back, their wands ablaze with spells.

Hermione twirled and sent several death eaters down with a wave of her hand, eyes blazing blue.

Ginny moved with supernatural speed, hexing Death eaters with her famous bat boogey hex.

The twins joined the fight, shooting off several of their own deadly products on them.

Several of the inexperienced duelists were seriously injured and the D.A. moved to protect them. It seemed that they were winning.

Until the Inferi arrived.

Now they shot every fire spell they knew. The dark side was advancing, slowly gaining ground. The twins got some detonators and started throwing them at their unfortunate victims. Death eater and Inferi were blasted to bits.

Innocent people were dying, being injured, all because of Voldemort.

Harry needed to do something. Anything.

Susan was healing a man's wounds. Blood was everywhere. He was fainting fast. She replenished his blood and stopped the hemorrhaging, but there was nothing more she could do. The man screamed, then fell silent, dead. She resuscitated him, but he was still dead. And for the first time since Dumbledore and her aunt, she saw death. She closed his eyes and rage filled her mind. She howled and thrust her dagger she'd brought into a death eater's neck. He shouted in pain and fell to the ground. Shock filled her.

She had killed him.

Neville was overwhelmed, to say the least. Several death eaters and Inferi came bounding at him. Whirling around, he shouted.

"Finite inflamari!"

The Inferi and death eaters alike were blasted with fire. Their screams filled his ears and burning flesh filled his nose. Still several death eaters remained. He was surrounded. He swirled and turned, firing spells rapidly. Suddenly a spell hit his shoulder and he fell to the cold, unforgiving ground. A second spell hit his back and he whimpered in pain.

Harry saw his friend fall and ran toward him, killing any death eaters in the process. He blasted the death eaters by the several. He got to Neville and turned him on his back, only shocked to find what would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Neville was already dead.

Aha! Cliffy for your thoughts. Enjoy. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12 Timeless

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter Twelve

Timeless

Harry picked up Neville's body and rushed over to Luna, who was attending to another man's wounds. When she looked up and saw his body, she paled.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice dreamless.

"He was surrounded. He fought until they inflicted enough damage that he couldn't fight anymore."

She took him and checked his pulse. She paled even further, and then resuscitated him, but he didn't respond. She tried using potions to revive him, but he was still dead.

"NO! Damn you! Come back!" She cried over his body. "I loved him." She told Harry. He looked at her then backed away. Rage filled his heart and he yelled.

He threw several detonators into the Death eater's lines and blew out twenty or more intruders.

The Death eaters advanced toward him. He clenched his wand.

"Go to hell you fucking bastards!" he yelled and started to rain spells at the people who killed his friend.

He shot the death eaters dead, rage pouring through his very soul. No one would forget the name Neville longbottom, he would make sure of it.

Time started to slow as the death eaters fell, one by one. Soon time came to a complete stop.

Harry was confused. He walked around the field, inspecting the battle. Luna was still crying over Neville's body. Hermione was fighting a death eater, her spell hung in mid air. Ron was in mid action of stabbing a man.

"Greetings, young friend." He heard someone say.

He turned and saw an old man. He dressed in black robes and a time turner and scythe hung from his belt. His face was etched with lines and his white beard shone almost like light was coming out of it.

"Who are you?" He asked, hand flying to his wand.

"I am called many names. In this form I am Cronos, God of time."

"You're a God?" he asked.

"I am. I have little time here so I will make this quick. You're friend's time isn't here yet. His tasks are unfinished." Cronos replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Your friend who passed into the next world should not be there. He belongs here."

"Neville's not supposed to be dead?"

"Correct. Take this." He handed him the time turner and scythe. "A half turn should do it. Good luck."

"But wait! Who the hell are you? I don't know anything about you!"

Then Cronos was gone. Harry looked at the time turner and thought.

"To hell with it all." He said then turned it half way. In a blink of an eye, he was careening through time.

He reappeared in the middle of the battle. He pulled up his hood and ran into the fray. He swung the scythe around and the death eaters turned to dust against its metal.

He slipped in and out of the battle, and anyone who got in his way got the scythe's wrath.

Death swarmed on the battlefield. The shopkeepers and people were dying left and right. It pained him to see this again. The dead were to remain dead, all those innocent souls he could not save.

Then something collided into his shoulder. He howled in pain and blood spurted everywhere.

He spun around and heaved the scythe and chopped the death eater's head off that had clubbed him. He staggered and forced himself to stand. He looked around and found a small nook to hide in. he climbed in and rested his shoulder.

Something blew up not far from the wreckage of the shop. He hit his head and he saw stars.

Deciding that this was enough, he moved out of the hiding place and started to kill any death eater or Inferi in his warpath.

Then he saw it. Neville was fighting fifty death eaters. He ran to the death eaters and blasted them into bits. He grabbed him and flung him into the light's lines.

Then time again stopped.

"Good job."

He turned to see Cronos.

"I suppose you want this back." He handed him the time turner and scythe.

"You have done well, but know this; everything you have done here will change time. You may have destroyed more lives than you believe." Then, with a wave of his hand, he was gone and Harry had shifted. New images formed in his head.

_He saw a dark hooded figure push Neville aside and throw him into the light's side. He remembered shooting the death eaters that surrounded him._

As soon as he remembered that he sprang into action. Even with a broken shoulder, he decimated their forces.

Still, death eaters came pouring out of Knockturn alley like ants. The twins were using their inventions to good use, taking out nearly a quarter of the attackers. Harry ran to them.

"We need to cut off their reinforcements!" he shouted.

"How in Merlin's name do we do that?" Fred shouted over the noise.

"Throw some detonators into the shops outlining Knockturn alley!"

"Come with us." They sneaked into the twin's shop, which was thankfully untouched.

"We have installed tunnels that lead to several places, including into the cellar of a shop in knockturn Alley. Come." They led him into the tunnels and they made their way into the cellar of Borgin and Burkes.

"Come on." They hissed. They pulled up their hoods, planted five detonators, and proceeded to the next shop, pushing away the hundreds of death eaters positioned there.

They made their way through most of the shops and went back through the tunnel.

"Everyone move!" they shouted as they ran. The twins detonated the detonators and there was an enormous explosion as the shops of knockturn alley exploded, creating a barrier between the Death eaters who weren't buried under the debris.

The death eaters looked at each other and began to retreat. Harry sighed and slumped against a wall.

It was over.

For now.

You really wouldn't think that I'd kill Neville permanently, would you? Shorter chapter yes, but there'll be longer ones in the last few chapters. Just a couple of chapters left then I'm going to write the sequel Phoenix Song so don't go anywhere. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13 death toll

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter Thirteen

Death Toll

The death toll rose into the hundreds. The shops that were destroyed were being rebuilt, such as Ollivander's old shop and a cauldron store Harry didn't know the name of. He had taken to making sure the members of the D.A. were resting up. He met Neville in the afternoon on the thirteenth.

"Hey nev." He said, sitting across from him in his house.

"Hi."

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine. Luna came here this morning talking about how she remembers me dead, which is odd because I remember that too."

"Hm, odd." Harry replied.

"It's weird. I remember standing over my body while Luna cried. It feels like their someone else's memories, but I know their mine."

"Perhaps some rest will help you. I'll see you later." He apparated into Ottery ST. Chappole and returned to the burrow.

"How's Hermione?" he asked Ginny. She looked flushed from anger.

"Not well. She's been speaking gibberish constantly and her eyes are glowing blue."

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Ron's been at her side all day and that she's had several fainting spells."

"Please keep me informed." He said slightly coldly. He went up to his room he shared with Ron.

He removed his glove and flexed his hand, feeling refreshed. He took his communicator.

"Harry to Justin." He said.

"Justin here."

"Report."

"Knockturn alley has been decimated and some shops around that area are in pretty bad shape. Ollivander's has been burnt to the ground." Justin replied.

"Thank you. Harry out."

He sighed and moved to his bed and sat there in contemplation. Ginny came into the room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"First we battle in the department of mysteries. Then we go and battle again in Diagon alley, then I meet a supposed God named Cronos-"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I met Cronos in an alternate universe of sorts. In that timeline Neville died and he wasn't supposed to, so he asked me to go back in time and prevented him from dying." He explained.

"That's interesting." She said.

"Not really."

"So that's what's bothering you?"

"No, it's the war. How many people will die before I'm ready to kill him!" he shouted. He smashed his fist into the desk, shattering it. He grabbed his wand and repaired it.

"You can't save everyone." She soothed him.

"Yeah, but still…" he trailed off.

"You need to rest."

"One more thing." He got the communicator and announced to everyone that there would be a meeting tomorrow at noon. The cool thing about the communicators was that it recorded the transmissions.

"Okay."

He lay in bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_He was in a cold marble room._

"_Are they ready Wormtail?" he hissed._

"_All is going according to plan, master. The clones are being trained as we speak."_

_Harry inspected his inhuman hand._

"_I want to make an example. Send one hundred Death eaters to destroy mudblood and muggle homes. Tell them they may choose which ones, I do not care. I want the world to know of this massacre for decades to come."_

"_Yes master." _

"_I want Harry Potter to feel my wrath. I want him screaming for the pain to stop. He will pay for his victories." He hissed._

"_Yes master."_

"_All is going according to plan. Now that the old man is dead, I want to attack Hogwarts once and for all. Over the course of the year, assemble teams to 'wreak havoc'."_

"_Yes master."_

"_Now go." Wormtail nodded and left. He cackled and looked in the mirror and he saw the familiar face of lord Voldemort._

Harry woke up screaming.

Again, it was short, so sorry. This is the second to the last of book one. Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14 danger

**Phoenix Tears**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A.N. this is it, the last chapter of book one stay tuned for Phoenix song the sequel, coming soon. I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers for your support and suggestions.

Chapter Fourteen

Danger

Harry screamed. Pain emanated from his scar in intense waves. He fell off his bed and lay on the floor, twitching. Ron got out of bed and ran to him.

"Harry! Mate!" when he realized there was nothing he could do, he ran out of the room, banging on doors, calling for help.

Harry had only once felt like this before. It was when Dumbledore fought Voldemort in the ministry. Voldemort had done something to Harry that he couldn't explain, but that pain paled next to this one.

He suddenly felt very happy and laughed cruelly, then continued screaming. By now the entire household was gathered in Ron's room, including Hermione, whose eyes were still glowing blue and was muttering in an undistinguished language.

"Fred, George, floo Minerva and apprise her of the situation and tell her to fetch Poppy. She'll be at Hogwarts settling in as headmistress." Mrs. Weasley shouted at the twins. They nodded and ran out of the room. Harry continued to scream.

Ginny was crying now, holding on to Arthur Weasley. Images flooded into Harry's mind.

_Death eaters setting fire to muggle houses, the occupants screaming along with him. Death eaters battling Hogwarts students and their families. Students dying, their families blown up in their houses. Fire, death, sorrow, pain. Screams of the victims and the survivor's grief joined him and he screamed with them. _

He felt himself being pulled into the real world again and the pain intensified. Blood spurted from his scar and the screams overwhelmed his mind. Madam Pomfrey came with McGonagall and she tried to soothe him, give him a pain reliever, but nothing helped. He felt darkness engulf him and he passed out.

Harry woke up at five in the morning. Everyone was huddled around him.

"What happened Harry?" Ginny asked him worriedly.

"Voldemort, he's attacking homes. People screaming, hundreds of them, most dead, some homeless and orphans." He said delusional. The others paled.

"I need to get to the ministry." Mr. Weasley said urgently and went to the fireplace. Harry grabbed Professor McGonagall's arm.

"He's going to infiltrate Hogwarts."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." McGonagall paled.

"Then I need to depart. I'll see you at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." She also used the fireplace with Madam Pomfrey close behind. Realization dawned on Harry and he sat up.

"I need to call the D.A. several members are muggleborn."

"It's too late, Harry, you need some rest." Ginny attempted to calm him.

"Too late?" Harry started. "Those are my friends! Hell, their my soldiers! They could be dying!"

"I'm sure that they'll do fine." Ron reassured him. Harry felt the fatigue settle in and he fell asleep.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ginny shook him.

"Wha?" he asked groggily. "Who died?"

"One hundred and fifty four muggles, wizards, and witches."

"Great Merlin!"

"None of the D.A. themselves were injured, but several have lost family members and homes." Ginny said. Harry's face darkened and he picked up his communicator.

"Harry to anyone who can here me. There will be an emergency meeting at nine A.M. this morning. Harry out."

"Harry?" Ginny asked, seeing the look in his eyes.

"That bastard! he did this to make me feel pain, for my friends to feel pain. That son of a-"

"Harry, you need to rest. In a couple of weeks we'll be at Hogwarts and you need your rest so we can train and beat the crap out of Slytherin in quidditch." Ginny distracted him.

"I need to get ready." He got off the couch and pulled on his glove over his wounded hand.

"Harry." He turned and she kissed him, softly at first then grew more passionate.

"Um, if you want to kiss, why don't you go to a place where I'm not present." Ron interrupted. They pulled apart and blushed.

"So how's Hermione?" he asked, changing the subject. Ron's mood changed from embarrassed to gloomy so fast that Harry had to do a double take.

"She's still talking nonsense and her eyes are still blue. She recently hurled me across the room so I think she got super strength or something."

"There's a D.A. meeting in thirty minutes so I must prepare." Harry sad then left for Ron's Room.

He changed clothes and tried to look decent.

"_How many humans died?"_ Fawkes asked somberly.

"One hundred fifty four. The D.A. members suffered to. Some are homeless, some have lost someone they love, and some are still in danger." Fawkes lowered his head.

"_Those are the sacrifices we must make in war. People die and fight for the lives of their people to save us." _

"You know, the most bloody thing of all is that god people fight for us and die for our cause, but their sacrifices are forgotten in time, like their sacrifices meant nothing. Mothers will never see their son or daughter again. Wives and children weep for their husband and father, and still they are forgotten in time. I hate it!" he hugged Fawkes and he cried. He cried for the people who had lost someone that morning, he cried for the people who didn't have a bed tonight or a place to call home. Fawkes too began to weep, his tears sending healing sensations through his body. It was here that Harry swore to protect the D.A. and his friends at all costs.

Harry stood at the twin's cash register with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Today is a dark day." He announced to Dumbledore's Army. "Some of us have lost homes, brothers, sisters, fathers, and mothers. Today I am offering a place to stay for anyone and their families who seek lodgings or safety. Voldemort did this as a demonstration to tell me that all of you are in grave danger.

"I promise you that we will get revenge. Before the summer is over, Voldemort will wish he never hurt us." A chorus of cheers erupted. "Many of us are still mourning over the losses. But like phoenix tears our sorrow will heal us over time. Someone once said that if there are no risks then there is nothing to gain.

"This war will take our loved ones and give us one to love back and will change the very fabric of what we believe in. No where is safe anymore," he looked around his friends and family, "not even Hogwarts…"

TO BE CONTINUED.

So here is the end of my first fanfic. Again I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers. I will be posting Phoenix Song chapter one on August twenty eighth or ninth.

Til then,

Phoenix ash


End file.
